No Day But Today
by Angel49013
Summary: Based on the 1996 Broadway hit Rent. Matt Hardy documents a year in the life of himself and his closest friends living on the Lower East Side of Manhattan. Jeff falls for a Latin beauty with her own share of excess baggage.R&R(Chapter 8 up)
1. Rent

Matt Hardy looked through the lens of the old 8 mm camera that he had bought from a local pawn shop. Adjusting the focus he turned the camera's attention to the old Rock 'n' Roll posters that hung on the wall of the industrial New York City loft that he shared with his brother Jeff, the struggling musician. The loft was located on the corner of 11th street and Avenue B, and was on the top floor of what was once a music publishing factory. He zoomed in on the posters, especially the ones that had Jeff's picture advertising gigs at CBGB's and the Pyramid Club. Their only form of heat was an illegal wood burning stove in the center of the loft; its exhaust pipe crawling up to a skylight. All of the electrical appliances were plugged into one thick extension cord which snaked its way out a window that looked out on the lot next door, which had been taken over by the homeless and transformed into a little village of cardboard houses and newspaper blankets. Matt focused next on Jeff, who sat on the wooden kitchen table. The strap of his old Fender electric guitar hung over his shoulder as he strummed a couple of clearly out of tune strings.

"December 24th, nine p.m." Matt said, stepping closer towards Jeff "the first day of my latest project. Where I, Matthew Moore Hardy, will document a year in the life of myself and my dearest and closest friends. First shot, my baby brother Jeff, tuning the fender guitar he hasn't played in a year."

"I can't get it in tune."

"Yeah I can tell." Matt laughed "Jeff here has just rejoined the living after suffering for a half a year of withdrawal."

"Hey! You think you could not mention that?"

"Well I gotta say something."

"I don't care what you say, just not that."

"Alright then Jeff" Matt said, zooming in as close as possible on the younger man "why don't you tell all the folks at home what you are doing?"

Jeff lifted his head up from the guitar and stared straight into the camera.

"I am attempting to write one great song, before I..."

But before he could finish his statement he was cut off by the high pitch shrieking of the telephone. Knowing that their landlord Shane would probably be calling about the rent, Matt and Jeff left the answering machine pick it up.

"God dang it that was a loud beep." The voice coming from the machine said in a heavy southern accent. It wasn't Shane but nether one of them really wanted to talk to who it was. So they just stood by and listened to the machine. "Is this thing working? Boys? Are you there? Are you screening? It's dad. I was just calling to send my love and see how ya'll were doing. Making sure Jeff's eating well and everything, you need your strength boy. Oh and Matt I'm sorry to hear about you and Amy, but don't let it get you down. If she wants to be one of those lesbians let her be. There are plenty of other women out there for ya son. Call me back and we'll talk about it."

Almost immediately after the message ended the phone rang again. Figuring it was their father reminding them of some more sore issues they let the answering machine pick it up again. But they were surprised to hear the soft voice of a man singing _"Chestnuts Roasting"._ Matt smiled recognizing the tone of his best friend Shannon Moore. He picked up the phone and brought it to his ear,

"Shannon my man!"

"Hey dude what's happening?"

"Nothing. Just working on my latest idea to revolutionize cinematography?"

"Always working. How's Jeff? Still a hermit?"

"As always. I thought he was going to leave the loft for a minute there yesterday but he was just getting wood for the stove."

Matt wasn't lying. Jeff hadn't left the loft in over a month except for the occasional trip to the laundry mat and even then he would make it down the stairs and then decided to just wash his clothes in the sink.

"Well I'm heading over so leave the door open."

"Sure thing man."

"Alright I'll see ya in a...what the hell? What are you doing?!"

Matt listened in confusion as Shannon screamed at who ever was bothering him. He heard what sounded like a thud then _click_ someone hung up the phone. Matt placed the receiver back down, not too sure what had just happened.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked noticing the strange expression on his brother's face.

"I don't really know. I think something's wrong with Shannon."

"What do you mean?"

But before Matt could answer the phone rang again. Thinking it was Shannon again he picked it up.

"Shannon? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Sorry to disappoint you buddy." The voice on the other end answered.

"Shane, shit!"

Hearing the name of his former friend and now landlord Jeff moved over towards Matt, leaning his ear into the receiver to hear the conversation.

"I'm heading over to collect the rent."

"What rent?" Matt yelled out of anger. Shane Helm use to be one of the coolest guys he knew. They had grown up together, went to school together, lived together, he was even Jeff's best friend. But ever since he got married to that rich socialite bitch, Alison Grey, he became a different person.

"The rent that I let slide for the past year." He asked in a snide tone.

"Let slide?" Jeff interrupted "You said when you bought the building that we didn't have to pay rent. Remember? When you lived here?"

"Yes Jeff I remember. You two, me, Shannon, and Amy. How is the drama queen anyway?"

"She performing tonight." Matt answered.

"Yeah I know. You two still dating?"

"Well, not anymore."

"What she's got a new guy?"

"Not exactly." Matt said, not really wanting to get into it with Shane of all people.

"Come on what's his name?"

"Joanne." Jeff laughed.

"Oh, tough break man, but still your rent is due. I'm heading over now. Have it ready by the time I get there or I'll have no other choice but to evict both your asses."

Matt hung up phone and looked over at Jeff who had gone back to his instrument. He couldn't believe Jeff had blabbed to Shane about his situation with Amy. It wasn't embarrassing enough, now all the rich upscale Manhattan yuppies would know about it. Still he couldn't stay made at Jeff. He had been such a wreck for so long that it made Matt happy to see him laugh, even if it was at his expense. Finally getting his guitar in tune Jeff strums the first few notes of Musetta's Waltz from Puccini's La Boheme. But before another the note could exit the amp the entire loft goes black. The power had blown out.


	2. Send Me An Angel

There was an unusual amount of commotion in the Eleventh Street lot next door to Matt and Jeff's apartment building. Besides the everyday inhabitants there was a strange abundance of people walking around the empty space. Carrying large boxes and crates back and forth, setting up spot lights and sound systems around a small stage that had been erected in the center of the lot. Many of homeless people surrounded the workers. Watching is confusion as they transformed the place they had made their homes into a performance area. Most of them not paying much attention to Joanne Jefferson, who stood off to the side of the stage, attempting to repair the sound system consol. She didn't appear like the type of person that normally did any sort of manual labor. She wore a pair of expensive black pants with a striped turtleneck top that stuck out from underneath her designer leather coat. Her dark mocha colored skin was well moisturized and almost glistened under the pale moon light. The strands of her long black hair were separated into multiple braids and were pulled back into a ponytail, to keep from falling into her face. Knelling down next to the piece of equipment she took a pair of pliers a began tightening the knobs. She let out a small yelp and fell back onto her rear as bright sparks flew from the consol. She was not cut out for this, she was a lawyer, a Harvard graduate, not an electrician. _"How did I let her talk me into this?" _Joanne thought to herself. Once again her beloved girlfriend Amy had used her charm and powers of persuasion to conned Joanne into filling in for her production manager who had suddenly quit the night before. Straighten her Channel glasses she climbed back to her feet, brushing off the dirt from her pants, reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed her home number and listened as several rings led to Amy's familiar voice on their answering machine.

"Hi. You've reached Amy and Joanne. Leave a message and don't forget to come see 'Over the Moon' my performance, protesting the eviction of the Homeless (and artists) from the Eleventh Street Lot. Tonight at midnight in the lot between A and B. Party at the Life Cafe to follow."

_Beep_.

"Amy? Honeybear? Don't screen, it's your favorite substitute production manager." Joanne said knowing Amy would be screening all calls while she prepared for her show later that night. She smiled when she heard the phone pick and, soon followed by Amy sweet voice.

"Hi honey, just calling to check up on you...Did you eat?...Don't change the subject Amy...But darling you haven't eaten all day. You don't want to pass out midway threw your act tonight, do you?...You are not going to throw up. I promise...That's my girl... Oh everything's fine here. No trouble at all...Well there may have been a little issue with the digital delay...It was just a tiny little spark... It's nothing, everything is fine now, really...What?!...No, there's no need to call Matt... Amy, don't call Matt...Amy?... Hello?.... Shit!"

That was the one thing Joanne couldn't stand. Any time anything went wrong with her system Amy was always quick to call Matt for help. It's not that Joanne was jealous or envious of Matt in anyway. She just always felt really uncomfortable when he was around. What do you say to a man whose girlfriend left him for another woman, especially when you are the woman she left him for. _"This is going to be a long night"_ she thought to herself before going back to work, trying her best to not electrocute herself.

Shannon lay on the ground for a moment, making sure his attackers were gone. Living in New York he had always heard of people getting mugged but it never actually happened to him. He did his best to crawl to his feet, attempting to ignore the throbbing pain in his head. Stumbling out of the alley he had been assaulted in, towards the street ahead, hoping he would find help there. He managed to make it a few steps before gravity got the best of his light head. Shannon put his hand on the plate glass window of the phone booth, he had called Matt from earlier, to keep his balance. The street was empty except for young man drumming a sweet gentle beat on top of an empty plastic bucket.

"Oh my god. You okay hun?" the man said in a soft voice. Shannon turned to face the street performer attempting his best to focus his blurry eyes.

"I'm afraid so." He answered back.

"Did they take all your money?"

"No. I don't have any money to take. They just ran off with my coat. But the jokes on them, I still got one of the sleeves." Shannon laughed, holding up the remnants of his jacket.

"Well at least you still got your humor...I'm Angel."

"Angel?" Shannon smiled, happy that his sight had been restored quick enough to take in the vision that stood before him. "Indeed."

Angel wasn't the type of guy Shannon normally found himself attracted to. He was short, thin, and looked very young, early twenties or so from what he could tell. His skin had a deep golden tint to it that indicated he clearly had Latin roots in him. His cat like eyes and full pouting lips gave an exotic beauty to his small frame. They each couldn't help but notice the striking differences between the two of them. Shannon was the muscular, all American looking kind of guy. Big green eyes and long blonde hair that fell down the side of his baby like face. He was the macho kind of guy where as Angel was, for lack of a better word, pretty.

"I'm Shannon, Shannon Moore."

"Hmm, I'll take Moore." Angel said playing with his name.

Shannon wasn't to sure how to respond. Ever since he came out two years ago he really hadn't really dated much, especially after finding out he had been infected with the AIDS virus. He wanted so badly to come up with a witty, sexy, response to Angel's comment but it had been so long since he had flirted he almost forgot how to.

"I'm just joking sweetie." Angel said noticing Shannon's sudden uncomfortable appearance. "You look pretty banged up. I live just around the corner, if you want to clean up those wounds."

"I don't know."

"At least let me take look at that gash on your head."

Normally he would never agree to go to some strangers place, even if they were just trying to help, but there was something very trusting about Angel. Something that just made Shannon feel at ease.

"I'd really appreciate it." Shannon smiled as he followed Angel towards his building.

Angel turned the key in the door and walked into his apartment with Shannon following closely behind. He took off his coat and threw it on the couch and walked into the bathroom while Shannon waited in the living room, examining the small apartment. It was cramped yet nicely decorated in typical New York queen fashion. But something strange catch Shannon's eye. On top of the coffee table that sat in front of the couch there was a wide assortment of different prescription pills. He got closer to take a better look but before he could read the labels on the bottles Angel came strutting back into the room with the first aid kit in his hands. He rested the little tin box down on the couch and took out a cotton swap and the rubbing alcohol.

"Now this is going to sting a bit." Angel said as he went to wipe away the dirt from the wound but Shannon grabbed his wrist before he could made contact with his infected blood.

"I can do it. You've already done too much for me."

"Okay. I gotta go get change anyway. There are bandages in the first aid kit if you need them."

"Changed for what?"

"I've got a 'Life Support' meeting at 9:30. Yes, believe it or not, this body provides a comfortable quite a home for the Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome."

"Really?" Shannon asked with bright eyes.

"Don't look so happy about it."

"No, it's just...I have it too. That's why I didn't want you to touch my blood."

"Well then you should come to the meeting with me."

"I don't know. I'm not much of a support group kind of guy."

"Oh come on. We'll make a night of it. We can get something to eat, maybe get you a new coat. It'll be fun."

"But I told my friends I would stop by their place. They're probably waiting for me."

"So invite them to come with us. The more the merrier. Besides, I'm not going to take no for an answer."

"Well I guess I'd have to say yes then."

"Goodie" Angel squealed "Okay, just give me a moment to change."

Shannon had to laugh as he watch Angel run into the bedroom, he sure was more persistent then anyone he had ever known. In fact he was unlike anyone Shannon had ever met. There was a presence about him that just took you in and kept you captivated. And Shannon was more then happy to be his prisoner.


	3. Light My Candle

* * *

It didn't take too long for the power to come back on in the loft. Within seconds Jeff was back to his song writing session. Only prying his eyes away from the neck of the guitar long enough to see Matt throw his jacket on and head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Amy called. She's having some trouble with her equipment; she wants me to go check it out."

"You're such a sucker."

"I don't suppose you'd like to see her show in the lot tonight? Or come to dinner?"

"Why don't you take that camera of yours and zoom in on my empty wallet." Jeff answered in a snide tone.

"Touché. Maybe you should take your AZT." Matt said before shutting the door behind him. It broke his heart to see his once vivacious, fun loving brother reduced to some depressive shut-in. Not that he could blame him. Jeff just hadn't been the same since his girlfriend of two years, April, left a note that simply said _"We've got AIDS."_ Before slitting her wrist in the bathroom.

Jeff looked down at the AZT pills in his hand. The same three pills he had taken three times a day, everyday, for close to a year. The same three pills he will have to take three times a day, everyday, for the rest of his life. He popped them into his mouth and swallowed them with ease. He sat there for a moment, replaying the events of the past year in his head, before redirecting his attention back to his guitar. _"One song"_ he silently prayed _"just let me write on great song before I...die." _

"_One song  
Glory  
One song  
Before I go  
Glory  
One song to leave behind  
Find one song  
One last refrain  
Glory  
From the pretty boy front man  
Who wasted opportunity  
One song  
He had the world at his feet  
Glory  
In the eyes of a young girl  
A young girl  
Find glory  
Beyond the cheap colored lights  
One song  
Before the sun sets  
Glory, on another empty life  
Time flies _

_Time dies  
__Glory  
__One blaze of  
__Glory  
__One blaze of  
__Glory_

_Find  
Glory  
In a song that rings true  
Truth like a blazing fire  
An eternal flame  
Find  
One song  
A song about love  
Glory  
From the soul of a young man  
A young man  
Find  
The one song  
Before the virus takes hold  
Glory  
Like a sunset  
One song  
To redeem this empty life  
Time flies  
And then no need to endure anymore  
Time dies..."_

Before he could finish the song there was a soft knock at the door. Figuring Matt had forgotten something, on his way to be Amy white knight, Jeff cursed under his breathe as he opened the door. Ready to scold his older brother for interrupting his musical flow.

"What'd you forget?" He asked in an annoyed tone but was surprised to see that it was not Matt standing on the other side of the door.

"Got a light?" a woman asked holding up a candle. Jeff looked the beautiful stranger over. He had seen her before; she lived on the floor just below him. He always noticed her when he was getting the mail or walking up the stairway. She was hard not to notice with her long brown curly hair that fell down the sides of her angelic face. Perfectly framing her cat like eyes and full rose colored lips. But he had never actually spoken to her; much less had her standing at his door asking for a light. Being this close allowed him the chance to get an eye full of everything this girl had to offer. Her golden tan skin covered every curve of her stunning body that had been clad in a shinny black vinyl skirt and a white cut-off belly shirt. The outfit was complete with a pair of fishnet stocking and black knee high leather boots. _"Not exactly winter attire"_ Jeff thought to himself. In fact he thought that her whole ensemble screamed prostitute, but there was something about her eyes that told him differently. A strange sort of innocence shielded behind deep pools of brown.

"You're shivering" Jeff said noticing the slight shaking that ran through her whole body. "It's nothing. They've turned off my heat and I'm all out of matches, which brings me here. Do you think you could light my candle?"

Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled a box of matches. He leaned forward, setting the wick ablaze, while all the time unable to remove his eyes from the woman's face.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing, it's just...your hair in the moonlight...you look familiar. Are you okay?" he asked observing her suddenly weary appearance.

"I'm fine, just haven't eaten much today. At least the room stopped spinning." She laughed, showing off her dazzling smile. Jeff couldn't help but once again stare at her. It was April's smile, the same smile that had been haunting his dreams for nearly a year.

"Now what are you staring at?"

"Your smile...you remind me of someone."

"I always remind people of someone. Who is she?"

"My girlfriend...she died. Her name was April."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She looked down to realize that the candle had gone out. "It went out. Could you light it again please?"

Jeff once again got the matches from his pocket and relight the candle.

"Ow!" the woman yelped as the hot wax hit her soft skin of her hand.

"The wax is dripping."

"That's okay. I like the way it feels between my fingers."

The two of them silently lingered there awkwardly for a moment. Waiting for someone to think of something to say.

"Well" Jeff finally said "Good night I guess."

"I guess so." She smiled as she turned to walk away. Jeff shut the door behind her and made his way back over to his guitar but before he could take a step there was another knock. Jeff opened the door and was once again greeted by the attractive woman.

"Did it go out again?"

"No." she said barged into the loft instead of waiting patiently, as she had done before. Looking around the floor and under the table as if she were searching for something. "I think that I dropped my stash."

"Your stash?" Jeff turned to her and once again found himself staring. But this time it wasn't her face that had caught his interest. She was bent over, searching under the coffee table for her drugs. The hemline of her skirt ridding up enough for Jeff to get a quick peek of her black lace panties.

"They say that I've got the best ass below 14th street. What do you think?"

"What?"

"You were staring again."

"No, I wasn't...I mean...you do have a nice...I mean. You look really familiar." He said, quickly changing the subject before he could make a bigger foul of himself.

"Like your girlfriend, you said that already."

"Only when you smile but I'm certain I've seen you somewhere else."

"Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club? That's were I work, I'm a dancer."

"That's right! They use to tie you up."

"It's a living."

"Wow, I almost didn't recognize you without the handcuffs." Jeff joke but she was too busy searching at pay attention. "You know, you shouldn't mess with that stuff. All it's going to do is turn your life to shit. I mean how old are you anyway? Sixteen?"

"Nineteen. But I'm old for my age, I can handle it. I was born to be bad."

"Yeah, I once was to be bad. I also use to shiver like that."

"I've got no heat. I told you that."

"Then why are sweating like that."

"I've got a cold."

"Really? Cause when I use to sweat like that it was because I was a junkie."

"Is it so wrong to want to feel a little good now and then?"

Suddenly something caught Jeff's eye from underneath the coat stand by the door. He bent down to see that it was a small bag filled with a white powder.

"Here it..." he began to say.

"Did you find it?"

"No." he said sliding the bag into his back pocket. "It was just a candy bar wrapper."

He knew it wouldn't do much but if stealing the stash meant delaying the destruction of this beautiful girl's life for even one night Jeff was more then willing to help.

"My candle went out again."

"I'm all out of matches."

"That's alright. I'm sure we could think of some way to stay warm." She said pulling Jeff in extremely close.

"You don't even know my name."

"Well what is it?"

"It's Jeff. Jeff Hardy."

"Please to make your acquaintance Jeff Hardy."

Jeff leaned in closer to her, their lips only inched away from touching. But before he could make contact she reached her arm into his back pocket and pulled out the little baggie. She giggled as she waved the drugs in front of his face and sauntered towards the door.

"By the way" she yelled back to Jeff "my name is Mimi."

Jeff watched in bewilderment as she disappeared from his sight. He didn't know what to make of the situation that had just occurred. It seemed so long since he had even interacted with a woman much less get toyed with. _"I don't need this right now._" He thought to himself. He had been working so hard to get his life back in order. The last thing he wanted was some drug addicted chick getting in his head and confusing him. He sat back down with his guitar, attempting to get back into his creative state of mind but all he could think about was Mimi. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was about to end in way to deep.

**_"One Song Glory" written by Jonathan Larson, preformed in RENT

* * *

_**

_Okay people, I know this isn't the most original idea but you've got to give me something. Do you know how hard it is to turn a rock opera into a fan fiction? Just a short review here and there, that's all. Just so I know someone is reading. I'm insecure. I need the attention. Please review. (Okay I think that's all the dignity I can afford to surrender for now.) _


	4. Today For You, Tomorrow For Me

Time passed yet Jeff still remained in a state of confusion over his strange encounter with the mysterious Latino beauty. He attempted to focus on his music but his mind kept wondering back to Mimi. Who was she? What did she want? Did the candle really go out on its own. The more he thought about it the more frustrated he became. An unexplainable feeling of anger and rage began to rise in his stomach, but before he allowed his emotions to take over he was interrupted by the sounds of a key turning in the door. He let of a sigh of relief at the sight of the long curly black locks of Matt's hair. Hopefully he would help keep Jeff's mind off Mimi for a while.

"Done being Amy's butt monkey all ready?" he asked. Matt just smiled at his younger brother.

"Nope. Didn't go yet."

"Why not?"

"I ran into Santa Claus down stairs and I just had to bring him back here."

"Santa?" Shannon laughed as he stepped into the loft carried a cardboard box. "White hair, ratty beard, pop belly? I'm way better looking then that old geezer."

"Jesus Shannon, what happened to your face?" Jeff blurted out.

"Hi to you too Jeff. Is that all I get after not seeing you for seven months? I see you still have left the house."

"I was waiting for you, love." He responded batting his eyes and placing his hands over his heart.

"Well I'm here now. I guess that means you will be joining us at the Life Café after Amy's show tonight."

"Yeah right!" laughed Matt "Good luck with that one Shan!"

"Well it was worth a try."

Jeff had to laugh. He always did like Shannon, he was a really great guy with a heart of gold. Even after he came out of the closet Jeff just saw him as the same old computer genius, teacher, and vagabond anarchist, who once ran naked through the Parthenon during a school sponsored trip to Greece. But after April died Jeff completely cut himself off from the outside world, including Shannon.

"What's in the box?" he asked referring to the provisions in Shannon's hands.

"I come baring the necessities for everyday life. I thought you might need em incase of another black out." He responded sorting through the box. "Food, water, some fire wood for your stove, and of course a carton of Marlboros. You can never be too prepared."

"Wow, MIT must pay well."

"Actually, they fired me. They didn't really agree with my theory of "Actual Reality". They said it undermined the authority of the school. But please don't shed a tear for this poor anarchist, cause I got an interview with New York University next week."

"Once again chaos trumpets over another degree earning institution." Matt joked.

"So then were did you get the money for this stuff?"

"I gave it to him" a voice called out from the hallway. Jeff's eyes grew wide at the sight of Angel sashaying into his home. Gorgeously done up in full Christmas drag, complete with a black wig that came down to his chin, striped stockings, and a very short Santa's little helper dress. His six inch, paten leather, stiletto heels made a clacking sound on the hard wood floor as he walked pass Jeff and over to Shannon.

"Gentlemen I'd like to introduce you to our generous benefactor on this Christmas Eve. Whose charity can only be surpassed by talent and beauty, Angel Dumott Schunard. Angel this Matt and Jeff Hardy, or as I like to call them The Hardy Boyz."

"Charmed." Angel smiled, doing a little curtsy.

"I got mugged after I talked to you on the phone. Angel was drumming on an empty bucket near by and was kind enough to help me out."

"Drumming? Are you a street performer or something?" Jeff asked.

"I prefer the term bohemian boulevard artist. Doesn't that roll off the tongue better?"

"Then where did you get the money for all of this?"

Angel responded to Jeff's question by pulling out wad of twenties from his cleavage.

"You earned this playing on the street?" Matt questioned. "You don't happen to give hand-jobs while you drum, do you?"

"No silly." Angel said "It was the strangest thing. I was performing on Avenue A earlier this morning when a limousine pulled up next to me and this very swanky high-class looking woman got out. She came up to me and said 'Darling I need your help, I haven't slept in a year. My neighbor's yappy dog keeps me up all night'. Well naturally I had no idea what this had to do with me so I allowed her to continue. She said this Akita, oddly enough named Evita, was so dumb that I could probably make it jump out of the window just by banging on my drums."

"Hold on a second." Matt interrupted "This woman wanted you to kill her neighbor's dog?"

"Yeah, and she offered my a thousand dollar to do it. So I made my way up town and set up my buckets right in front of the building. Sure enough, with in minutes of starting I looked up to see Evita's big puppy eyes staring down at me from the 23rd story of the building, barking and yelping away like a mad man. Next thing I know that damn dog just jumped out of that window, like she was Thelma & Louise, and swan dove into the courtyard of the Gracie Mews."

"Wow. That's a little fucked up Angel." Jeff said.

"I know. I felt kind of guilty about keeping the money. That's why I decided that I will use it for good and not for evil. So when I saw poor Shannon moaning and groaning on the cold concrete I had to do something."

"And boy am I glad you did." Shannon responded.

"Well it's just like my mother always taught me. 'Today for you, tomorrow for me'."

"Joy to the world the lord has come..." a voice sang from the hallway. The four friends looked up to see Shane barge into the loft.

"Shit I knew I should have locked that door." Matt groaned.

"Nice to see you too Matt, old buddy. I would have knocked but... Hey!" Shane yelled looking out the window to see a homeless man rested on the side of his truck. He lifted the plate-glass and popped his head out. "Hey you bum! Yeah you! Get your unemployed ass off that Range Rover!"

"You know, it's exactly that attitude towards the homeless that Amy is protesting against."

"Amy is protesting losing her performance space, not my attitude."

Matt looked on in disappointment as Shane continued to ramble on about Amy's ulterior motive to discredit his _"good name"_. It made Matt sick to see what had become of his former friend. It seemed that ever since he married Alison Grey, of the Westport Greys, his perception of good and evil had become greatly distorted. He use to have a heart and he use to have ideals that he pursued without trying to benefit himself. But now all he seemed to care about was turning the lot next door, which he had purchased from his father-in-law, into a cyber-studio.

"and the owner of that lot has the right to do with it as he pleases. But that's not why I'm here."

"We don't have the rent Shane. We're broke." Jeff interrupted.

"I figured as much, which is why I've decided to make you an offer. That lot next door that Amy's been trying so hard to protect will become the home of _Cyber-arts_, A state of the art, digital, virtual interactive studio, whether she likes it or not. This is what I have been working for my whole life, and I will not let some bleeding heart hippie destroy it. So this is what I am going to do. I will forego your rent and even put it in print that you two can stay here for free if you convince Amy to cancel her protest tonight."

"Why not just get an injunction or call the cops?" Matt asked

"I did, and they're on stand by. But my investors would rather I handle this quietly."

"You can't quietly wipe out an entire tent city lot then watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' on TV!" Jeff yelled. Shane's lack of compassion for anyone but himself was really beginning to irritate him.

"You want to produce films? You want to write songs? You need somewhere to do it. I don't get you guys; this is what we use to dream about. A totally accessible studio that'll let use do our work and get paid. We can have apartments on the top floor and the money from their rent will keep the studio open. Take some time to think about it before you completely write me off. It's either this or you pack up your shit and get out." Shane said before he turned towards the door and left. The other remained in a state of disbelief at his comments.

"Wow" Angel finally said "that boy could use some serious Prozac."

"Or maybe just a group hug." Shannon added "Which reminds me, Angel and I are going to stop by a support group meeting before the show tonight. You guys are welcome to come along."

"Yeah, LIFE is a group that helps people who have been affected by HIV and AIDS. You don't have to stay for the whole thing."

"I'll stop by later. First I got a protest to save." Matt answered.

"What about you Jeff?"

"I think you'll find I'm not much company to have around." He replied as he walked into his room and shut the door.

"I'm sorry about Jeff."

"It's okay, he'll be along later. I'm sure he has other things on his mind right now."

Angel couldn't have been more on target. Jeff did have many things on his mind, Shane, Amy, April, but mostly Mimi. He wasn't ready for this. He had to make sure she didn't become part of his life. No matter what.


	5. The Tango Amy

Joanne held her cellular phone up to her ear and played back her messages, smiling at the sound of the familiar voice that could only be her father's.

"Well, Joanne we're off. I tried you at the office and they said you're stage managing or something."

"Remind her that those unwed mothers in Harlem need her legal help too." Mrs. Jefferson yelled in the background.

"Call Daisy for our itinerary, or Alfred at Pound Ridge, or Eileen at the state department in a pinch. We'll be at the spa for New Year's, unless the senator changes his mind."

"The hearings!"

"Oh yes Kitten! Mummy's confirmation hearing begins on the tenth. We'll need you alone by the sixth."

"Harold!"

"You hear that? It's three weeks away and she's already nervous."

"I am not!"

"For Mummy's sake Kitten," Mr. Jefferson continued "no Doc Martens this time and wear a dress."

"And a bra!" Mrs. Jefferson added.

Joanne let out a small laugh. It was just like her parents to call and leave such an interesting message. Growing up she could recall seeing very little of her parents. They were always working on some big case or jet setting off to some tropical paradise. She spent most of her childhood with nannies and babysitters. But she wasn't bitter, in fact she was the complete opposite. She always understood that her parents had to work so that she could grow up in the comfortable upbringing that she did. Now that she was older her relationship with her mother and father had only improved. Even after she broke the news that she was a lesbian they supported and respected more then ever. She slipped the phone back into the pocket of her leather coat and returned to reexamining the cable connections for the umpteenth time

"Line in…No it's line out…I went to Harvard for this?" Joanne asked herself not noticing an approaching Matt and his camera. Matt adjusted the focus on himself as he narrated his downfall.

"And so into the abyss, or as I like to refer to it as Matt's nose dive into misery. Will he make it out alive."

"Matt?!"

"Hi."

"I told her not to call you."

"That's Amy, but can I help since I'm here?"

"No need, I've already call someone to fix the problem."

"Um…Okay…Then I guess I'll see ya later." Matt said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Joanne called out "he's three hours late. Please I really need your help."

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"The sample won't delay but I don't know what up with the cable."

"Say something into the microphone." Matt said as he messed around with the wires.

"Test…test…one, two, three."

"Say anything but that." He joked but Joanne didn't laugh. This had been the most time the two have ever spent in each others company and needless to say it was rather uncomfortable.

"This is weird." Joanne whispered.

"Very weird."

"I'm so annoyed I can't stand it. I've been fighting with microphones all day while freezing my black ass off and now on top of everything I'm with you."

"Well the feeling is mutual darling. You're experiencing the dizzy merry-go-round that I like to refer to as the Tango Amy."

"The what?"

"The Tango Amy. The little boogie that our lovely Ms. Dumas keeps you dangling on, all the while playing with the strings of your heart. And no matter how crazy she makes you, or how infuriated up you become, you always go running back for more."

"But it's different with me."

"Sure it is. Tell me, has she ever pouted her lips and called you 'pookie'?"

"Never" Joanne answered knowing full well that it was a lie.

"Have you ever doubted her kisses, or watch her flirt with everyone else?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"She cheated on you, didn't she?"

"More then once. And the saddest part is, no matter how many times she hurts me I always welcome her back with open arms."

"I know, and she always has the same line 'it didn't mean anything' 'I love you' 'it was just sex' so you play dumb until it happens again. It's almost like the shitty she treats you the more you want her. Hey try the mike now."

Joanne walked over to the microphone and took a deep breath before shouting out Amy's name. The sound of her voice echoed through the speakers and through out the lot.

"Great! We're patched!"

"Thanks a lot Matt I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Besides I feel great now."

"I feel lousy."

Joanne said goodbye to Matt and returned to the equipment but before she could do anything else her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi honey…no everything's fine now… yeah I'll see ya soon…what? Did you just call me pookie?!"


	6. Take Me Out Tonight

Jeff was still in the same place he had been all night, hunched over his guitar playing around with the different notes and cords. With no more distraction he had finally made it back into his creative mode completely focusing on his music and nothing else. Untouched by the plaguing thoughts of his life. Matt, AIDS, rent, Mimi, all of it had vanished into the silence of the room. That was until the front door swung open revealing a highly energetic Mimi bursting into the apartment. Although he refused to look up Jeff could still see her in the corner of his eye. She wore a very short tub-top and black arm bands that went all the up to her shoulders. Her leopard print boots reached up to her knees, revealing pair of baby blue vinyl tights that clung to her curvaceous hips.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked but Jeff said nothing. He hoped the silent treatment might give the rambunctious younger woman the idea that she was not wanted around. Mimi just laughed off her rude welcome. "It's almost midnight, the witching hour; you shouldn't be sitting alone in your apartment. You should be out there painting the town red and being the envy of every man in the city with the hottest feline on Avenue B on your arm."

Her joke fell on Jeff's deaf ears but she didn't care. She was going to have a good time and she was determined to have him by her side.

"There's a great place downtown we could go. The doorman's got a soft spot for me so he always lets me in for free. If you come I'm sure he wouldn't charge you either…Come on Jeff take me out."

Enough was enough. Jeff couldn't take it anymore. He threw his guitar down and stood up facing the intruder. Mimi was surprised to find that his deep emerald eyes burning with anger. She didn't realize before how intimidating he could look. He was much bigger then he and no doubt much stronger.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" He yelled "You just barge into someone's home and demand they take you out! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I just thought…"

"You know Mimi something tells me you don't think much!"

"So you just want to sit here all alone on Christmas Eve feeling sorry for yourself? Maybe I don't think things through but I'd rather get into trouble here and there then become some sort of social zombie! Events in my life have taught me that you can't always worry about everything. I live each day like it may be my last or else the whole world would pass me by. There's no day but today."

Jeff felt torn. A part of him wanted so much to let her in, to tell her everything. She reminded him so much of the burden free daredevil he once was. The live for the moment mentality. No day but today. But no! He couldn't let her break him down so easily.

"Excuse me there Confucius but if you're so wise then tell me why do you still need smack?" Mimi had no response, she was too hurt to answer "That's what I thought. Now get the hell out of my loft."

Mimi sadly made her way to the door but before she left she had one more thing to say. She turned back to Jeff who had resumed his usual position.

"We don't control our destinies Jeff.' She said "Shit happens whether we want it to or not. All we can do is just exist and trust our souls to lead us in the right direction."

She left the room but her words still lingered. _"No day but today"_ Jeff thought. The words made so much sense but it was that exact way of thinking that left him alone and infected with an incurable disease. Still you can only be contempt with the lonely nights until you decide it time to move on. Jeff grabbed his leather coat and headed to go find Mimi. He flung open the door, ready to take the first steps towards his new life but instead slammed straight into Matt.

"Hey Jeff! Where's the fire?"

"Sorry man I was just…never mind. I thought you going to the meeting with Shannon and Angel."

"I did. I missed half of it cause I was busy help Joanne yet I still managed to make a complete ass of myself when I tripped over a stack of chairs upon my arrival."

"Always gotta be the center of attention, huh Matt?" Jeff laughed

"You know me…Wait a second. Where you going out?" Matt asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna head over to Amy's show."

"I don't believe it. What brought about this sudden change of heart?"

"It's a long strange story."

"Well you can tell me all about it on the way to the lot." Matt said throwing his arm around his brother's shoulder as they shut the door behind them.


	7. Christmas Bells

Christmas bells sounded through the night air of the busy city. The voices of the street vendors seemed to sing along with the sweet chiming.

"Hats!"

"Bats!"

"Shoes!"

"Booze!"

"Mountain bikes!"

"Watches!"

"Leather bags!"

"Girlie mags!"

They shouted at every possible customer that walked by. Desperately trying to make those last minute Christmas sales. Shannon and Angel stood at one of the small street shops that was completely covered with long heavy coats.

"How about a nice fur?" the haggard saleswoman asked them "It's still in perfect shape. I got it from an MBA from uptown. Or I've got this overcoat that use to belong to some greedy old broker down on Wall Street who took a nose dive out of a twentieth story window after losing everything."

"How nice" a rather uncomfortable Angel answered.

"You don't have to do this" Shannon said softly.

"Hush your mouth. It's Christmas." He laughed

"I don't deserve you Angel."

"Oh please. Let's find you a coat before you throw yourself at my feet."

Angel knelt down to examine a stack of coats on the floor. Quickly nixing the majority of them. Suddenly he saw something in the corner of his eye. A small white flake, slowly floating to the ground. It was a snow flake. The first snow flake of the winter. He jumped up to his feet facing Shannon.

"Kiss me." He exclaimed.

"What?"

"Kiss me. It's beginning to snow. A first kiss under the first snow. It's good luck."

"You don't actually believe that do you?" Shannon asked with a smile.

"No. But who care."

Angel pulled Shannon close to his chest. Mashing their lips together. Shannon wrapped his arm around Angel's waist, pulling him in closer while sucking on his bottom lip as the snow fell around them. Even the most ignorant homophobe would have been touched by the unmistakable beautiful moment. They pulled apart, smiling deeply at each other. Neither one could remember ever being so happy. However Shannon's happiness was pause when his attention was draw to one of the coats sticking out of the pile. He ran over to it, pulling it out and holding it up. He took extra notice of the missing sleeve that had been torn off at the shoulder.

"This is my coat!"

"We give discounts." The woman said attempting to cover up the situation.

"You lying, cheating little…" He shouted but Angel quickly stepped in to tame Shannon's anger.

"It's not important hun. We'll get you a better coat. We'll get you the best coat in New York City."

"She a thief Angel!"

"I know…but she brought us together."

He was right. If Shannon hadn't been mugged be would have never stumbled upon the most exquisite person he had ever met in his life. It's funny how life can be sometimes. In less then one night he had gone from being down in the gutter to soaring high above the stars. He'd take a thousand beatings if it meant being with Angel. There was no denying it, he was falling head over heals in love.

"So she asked you to light her candle and then she wanted you to take her out tonight?" Matt asked, abbreviating Jeff's story.

"In so many words…yeah."

"Well she must have been something. I mean she actually got you out of the house."

"She is, but I pushed her away. I just got so angry and I had to get her out of my sight."

"But I thought you liked her?"

"I did…I do. I don't know what happened to me. I started screaming and insulting her and then I just threw her out. By the time I went to her apartment to apologize she was already gone and I have no idea where she would be now. Not that it even matters. She'd probably slap me in the face if I tried talking to her. I wouldn't blame her after the things I said."

"I know I would." Matt laughed.

Jeff continued to silently kick himself until something from across the street caught his eye.

"Holly shit that's her."

"Who?"

"Mimi. Who do you think?"

"Where?" Matt asked looking the same direction that his brother was.

"Right over there, the brunette."

"Damn! You kicked **her** out of our apartment? You know I'm starting to question you hetero status little brother."

Matt's comment was lost on Jeff who was too focused on the beautiful Latino in the leopard print coat that matched her boots. He made a mad dash towards Mimi direction but before he could reach her she disappeared into a near by alley. Jeff followed her down the dark path only to find her talking to some shady character in a long overcoat. Unfortunately it was a character Jeff more then familiar with.

"Hey man." Mimi said "I need something to get me through the night."

"Mimi!"

"Jeff?" she said, surprised to see him there. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I saw you walking and I wanted to apologize for the way I acted before."

"You really don't have to."

"No, I was an asshole. I shouldn't have blown up like that. Can I make it up to you?"

"How?"

"Well a friend of mine is doing a little spoken word in the lot across the street. And after a bunch of us are going out. Would you like to come? It's on me."

"Well in that case I'd have to say yes." She smiled.

Jeff took Mimi's hand and began to lead her out of the gloomy alley but before they could take a step the angry drug dealer whose sale had been interrupted jumped in front of them, blocking the way.

"Hey lover-boy! You steal my clients and you die!"

"Hell man, if you didn't miss me you wont miss her. Besides I'm sure you can alwaysfind some new costumers that you can poison."

Hand in hand the new couple pushed past the daunting man towards the lot and their future.

Meanwhile, on a nearby street, Joanne stood off to the edge of the sidewalk. Nervously taping her heal on the pavement and chewing on her nails. It was almost show time and Amy was no where to be found. She kept checking around the corner of the building hoping to see hermate coming towards her but all the only thing Joanne saw was a bunch of police cars and vans preparing to shut the show down. There were even officers dressed in full riot gear lined up against shop windows but no Amy. She tried calling once more but there was no answer. Joanne cursed her girlfriend under her breath as she put her phone away. This was how it always went. Amy was always late to everything leaving Joanne to worry herself to death. And then, just in the nix of time, Amy would show up with her big carefree smile allowing Joanne to recover from her near heart attack. It just the way she was. Amy could be rather selfish. She never really thought about how her actions affected those around her. She'd play, she'd flirt, she'd cheat, and Joanne would just pretend not to notice. But she did notice and it hurt. It's amazing what people will overlook for love.

The clock was winding down and with each second that went by Joanne could feel her heart pounding through her chest. Each beat so thunderous that Joanne swore she could hear it but she quickly realized that what she heard was not her heart but the loud rumbling of a motorcycle engine. She looked up to see a black and red Harley pull up right in front of her. The rider pulled the heavy helmet off exposing her long fire red locks. She swung her leg over the side of the bike and tossed her helmet over to her waiting girlfriend.

"Joanne, which way to the stage?"

And with those words the two ran for the lot. Every thing was set. The audience was ready, the performer had arrived, time for the show.


	8. Amy's Preformance

**Sidenote: This chapter may be a little difficult to understand so allow me to clear a few things up. This is Amy's performance. It's a sort of spoken word and song combined. As you are well aware this story in an interpretation of the Broadway hit Rent. I did not write this piece I simply copied it from the play. It is called "Over the Moon" and was written by the shows creator, the late Jonathan Larson. Here it is preformed by Amy (Lita) and all the speaking is done by her. When you see certain sentences in Italics that mean its Amy pretending to be someone else. If this is still unclear then I would suggest most people to download the song and play it as you read. It will clear things up and it's pretty kick ass. **

**Enjoy,**

**Marisa**

* * *

A hush fell over the crowd as a single spot light shun down on the bare stage. Amy walked out taking her place in front of the microphone. And with one deep breath she began.

"Last night I had a dream.  
I found myself in a desert called Cyberland.  
It was hot.  
My canteen had sprung a leak and I was thirsty.  
Out of the abyss walked a cow Elsie.  
I asked if she had anything to drink she said,  
_I'm forbidden to produce milk.  
__In Cyberland, we only drink Diet Coke.  
_She said,  
_Only thing to do is jump over the moon.  
__They've closed everything real down ...  
__like barns and troughs and  
__performance spaces.  
__And replaced it all with lies and rules and  
__virtual life.  
__But there is a way out._"

From off stage the backup vocalists softly sang the word "Leap of faith" over and over as Amy countuined.

"_Only thing to do is jump over the moon.  
_I gotta get out of here!  
It's like I'm being tied  
to the hood of a yellow rental truck,  
being packed in with fertilizer  
and fuel oil,  
pushed over a cliff by a suicidal Mickey Mouse!  
I've gotta find a way  
to jump over the moon.  
Only thing to do is jump over the moon.  
Then a little bulldog entered.  
His name (we have learned) was Shane.  
And although he once had principles, he abandoned them to live as a lap dog to a wealthy daughter of the revolution."

Amy reached behind her and pulled out a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses. Similar to the ones her former friend, Shane Helms, wore. She also lowered her voice to better match that of a man's.

"_That's bull,  
_he said.  
_Ever since the cat took up the fiddle, that cow's been jumpy.  
__The dish and the spoon were evicted from the table and eloped ...  
__She's had trouble with that milk and the moon ever since.  
__Maybe it's a female thing.  
__'Cause who'd want to leave Cyberland anyway?...Walls ain't so bad.  
__The dish and the spoon for instance they're down on their luck.  
__Come knocking on my doghouse door and I said,  
__NOT IN MY BACKYARD UTENSILS!  
__GO BACK TO CHINA!_"

She took the glasses off and returned her voice to its usual sound as she proceeded with the performance.

"_The only way out is up_,  
Elsie whispered to me.  
_A leap of faith…  
__Still thirsty?_ she asked  
Parched.  
_Have some milk_.  
And I lowered myself beneath her  
and held my mouth to her swollen udder  
and sucked the sweetest milk I'd ever tasted.  
_Climb on board_, she said.  
And as a harvest moon rose over Cyberland,  
we reared back and sprang into a gallop.  
Leaping out of orbit I awoke singing."

"_Leap of faith, leap of faith  
__Leap of faith, leap of faith_…"

"Only thing to do  
Only thing to do is jump  
Only thing to do is jump over the moon  
Only thing to do is jump over the moon  
Over the moon over the…  
Moo"

The audience watched on, a bit confused, as Amy continuously mooed like a cow before them.

"Moo with me." She said signaling the audience participation. From the silence a sound echoed.

"Moo."

"Come on sir." She encouraged. "Moo with me."

"Moo."

"Moo."

One by one the audience responded. Soon the lot was filled with people mooing simultaneously. Louder and louder they grew until the cow like sounds could be heard miles away.

"Moo!" Amy shouted at the top of her lungs as she made a big sweep of her  
arms, cutting everyone off.

"Thank you" she smiled and ran off the stage. The entire lot stood in silence. A bit bewildered by what they had just seen. Then suddenly the broke out in applause. Matt watched them all in amazement as they cheered and raved. _"I don't believe it. She actually did it."_ He thought as joined in the ovation.


End file.
